Beast Machines The Dinobot Saga Episode2 Dark Blad
by Churnok
Summary: The relatively long awaited sequel to The Coming of Dinobot. Dinobot's greatest opponent and greatest love is now Megatron's newest general. It is a battle of love and honor where only one warrior will walk away.


**Beast Machines: The Dinobot Saga **

**Episode2: Dark Blade of Love**

By Churnok & Buto

**Disclaimer:** Darksaber is our creation and is not to be used without our permission. All other Transformers Beast Wars/Machines elements are the copyrights and/or trademarks of Hasbro Inc., and are used here for non-profit entertainment purposes only. For those interested in timelines this timeline diverges from the main one soon after the events in the "Home Soil" episode. Considerable differences between the timelines will occur but the end result will be about the same. Warning; explicit Cybertronian language.

In a converted bomb shelter beneath a bar that was on the good side of run down before Megatron stripped Cybertron's people of their sparks, two techno-organic forms, a brown rat and a black Velociraptor, rested after a long night of drowning their sorrows in the bar's secret stash of intoxicating beverages.

Dinobot groaned and cuddled a soft furry form closer. Slowly, painfully, his memory of recent events came back to him, returning to his home planet of Cybertron, fighting Megatron, becoming reformatted, reuniting with his old allies from the Beast Wars, finding his mate's sparkles body, the fact that there was only one furry form in this room when he and Rattrap came here to drown their sorrows. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and saw that the furry form he was holding was that of the most detestable Maximals he had ever called friend, though never in public. He tried to carefully move his arm out from under Rattrap's slumbering form without waking him, but to no avail. With a groan of his own, Rattrap rolled over and rested his head against Dinobot's neck. "Good mornin' Dinobutt. Sleep well?"

Dinobot threw the rodent off with a roar and then remembered the bad side of a good drinking binge as his own voice sounded like an explosion in his head. Fortunately Rattrap's head seemed to be undergoing similar problems.

"Man, I don't mind bein' thrown across da room. But could ya do it quietly?" Rattrap asked as he staggered to all fours.

"Only if you do the same," Dinobot replied holding his head as he sat up, "and never mention this morning ever again."

"OK deal, now let's hope dere's a hangover cure dat ain't past da expiration date."

"You can if you wish, but I shall uphold my honor and endure the consequences of my mistakes."

"In other words, since da booze hit our new forms harder den either of us expected," Rattrap translated, "you don't wanna risk a cure dat might be worse."

"You may believe that if you wish," Dinobot waved the rodent's words aside. But we must return to base. We have been away too long and should not be in the field for long in the condition we're in." Dinobot staggered to the door.

"Yer right. If just talking to each other causes headaches an explosion is gonna split our skulls open even if it misses us completely," Rattrap replied as he followed his saurian partner. One of the things he was glad of in his quadruped, low to the ground body design was the fact that it helped him handle hangovers better. Maintaining your balance was easier with four legs then it was with two.

They had just left the bar and were staggering towards the nearest sewer cover when they were bombarded by weapons fire.

"I knew I'd find you crawling out of a bar you stinking pile of slagging Cybertronian sewer sludge!" a strange new black Vehicon jet with a female voice screamed as she strafed them again. It was a Cybertronian stealth design. The only sound she made was when she was shooting either her guns or her mouth.

"Yo lady," Rattrap shouted back as he scrambled madly for cover, "I honestly don't remember a ting, and I don't know how you can recognize me after reformattin' so many times but whatever or whoever I did I'm sorry!"

"Silence vermin!" she shouted back as she transformed from jet to robotic ninja and landed in a fighting stance revealing red highlights in an otherwise all black form. Her red optics seemed to burn with a rage so intense the small Maximal was almost surprised she wasn't firing an optic blast. "I would not waste my firepower on such a lowly creature, much less allow you to touch me! I'm after that miserable excuse for an honorless Predacon!" she snarled as she pointed a glowing red sai at Dinobot.

Her words seemed to almost cure Dinobot of his hangover. His honor was one of the former Predacon's biggest points of pride. "Who are you, female, to claim that I have no honor?" he shouted back."

"Who am I? Who am** I?**" She slammed into him like a steamroller on a sugar high. "I am your mate you slag sucking scrap pile!"

"No. You can't be." Her statement about being his mate seemed to hit him harder than her earlier blow against his honor.

"Want me to prove it to you?" She pressed him tighter against the wall. "This isn't the Iacon arena where we first met, but I can still reduce you to component parts!" She threw him on the ground and was about to skewer him on her sais when Rattrap leaped upon her, knocking her to the ground.

"Hold it lady. If you really are Dinobot's mate den you share his code of honor right?" he shouted desperately.

"Your point rodent?"

Rattrap thought as fast as his hung over brain would allow. "Well If you are as honorable as Dino-butt here den your not gonna want an opponent who ain't at his peak right? Well Dino-dolt just woke up from a drinking binge, brought on by the belief dat he'd lost you forever by da way, so he's not his usual charmin' self. So why don't you let me drag what you left of him back to base. I'll patch him up, get him sober, and den bring him back here so da two of you can finish yer lover's quarrel properly OK?"

"You are a disgusting rodent, but your words ring true. I have waited too long for my vengeance to let it be sullied by his weakness and stupidity. I will allow him one week to cleanse and prepare for battle. Then I will crush him."

"Fine, we give Choppaface da Rocky Balboa treatment and den we bring him back here fer a rematch." Rattrap jumped off her and went to help Dinobot into the sewers that would connect to the rock tunnels around Cybertron's organic core.

As soon as they were gone Darksaber felt a surge of pain as Megatron's thoughts resonated inside her head. "Why did you let those Maximals escape?"

She glared at the giant head floating above her. "The rodent is of no interest to me. My only purpose is the total destruction of my former mate. If I destroyed him now I would only destroy his body. I must destroy his spirit. For my vengeance to be complete I must crush all that he is."

"Insolent female," Megatron growled. "Were it not for the advantage you give me over that traitor I would crush you where you stand!"

"Do your worst," Darksaber said as she turned her back on him. "Just tell your other generals that Dinobot is mine to destroy. If they so much as scratch him I will personally extract their sparks the old fashioned way." She then walked into the bar and began violently but systematically and thoroughly gutting it.

Dinobot crawled back to base with Rattrap helping as best he could. Optimus Primal was the first to notice them. "Rattrap, what happened, "the silverback gorilla asked as he and the other Maximals rushed to aid their returning allies.

"Megatron has a new general," Rattrap replied as he transferred Dinobot over to their one non-animal member. The elegant plant female Botanica. "Psycho stealth jet dat claims ta be Dinobot's old lady."

"She _is_ my mate," Dinobot said weakly. "She knew that we met at the Iacon arena."

"But Iacon was an Autobot city that was lost after the Great War," Primal protested. "It didn't have an arena."

"Not while Autobots lived there," Dinobot continued groaning as he was transferred to a bed of leaves. "But After the Great War ended the Predacons on Cybertron formed a floating underground arena circuit. Each arena site was a secret known only to those who would be fighting there and the elite warriors who sponsored them. Most of the arenas were mobile, never in the same place twice, but, because of its historic significance to the Maximals, the arena that they built at Iacon was permanent and reserved for the elite warriors and those who had earned the right to challenge them.

"And let me guess," Rattrap interrupted. "Yer lady was de champ and you were da challenger."

"Correct Vermin, for once. There were five elite warriors on Cybertron at the time and three challengers including myself. Of the elite, she was the one I challenged. I was love at first fight."

Darksaber had finished gutting the bar but she still felt angry at her mate. She couldn't even remember why she was angry with him. Every time she tried she felt great pain. So instead she tried meditating on the events that lead up to him becoming her mate, starting with their first battle in Iacon all those years ago.

"My sponsor advised me not to challenge her," said Dinobot as his eyes became focused on that distant time.

"But let me guess," Rattrap said knowingly, "ya thought that, because she wus a fem-bot she would be easy."

"You're half right rodent, I did chose her because of her gender. Because I knew that she had to fight twice as hard as her male counterparts to earn and keep her place among the elite, and thus she would provide the greatest challenge and defeating her would be the greatest honor!

"Dinobot was so passionate then," Darksaber remembered fondly. So determined to prove himself at any cost. She thought it was cute in an "I'm going to prove myself or die trying" sort of way.

"I held my own against her, barely, until she found the weakness in my defenses. She was as fierce as she was beautiful and showed me no mercy."

She had toyed with him until she had a decent feel for his abilities, which were impressive, and then she struck him down in the least embarrassing way possible. A true warrior like him came along so rarely it would have been a shame to crush him.

"I dropped my sponsor soon after that and humbly requested that she sponsor and train me."

His sponsor dropped him almost before he recovered from the fight and he somehow managed to plead for her to take him on while still maintaining his savage dignity. Darksaber smiled at the memory despite her persistent anger. He was so noble and yet he managed to humble himself before her without losing the respect he had gained from her in battle. At the time she found she could not refuse his request. Besides, he had potential and she felt she was secure enough in her position among the elite warriors to sponsor someone.

"After weeks of training with hr she slowly developed the same feelings for me that I had for her in our first battle and I began to court her. She could not resist my charms." Rattrap actually tried to stifle his snicker. Dinobot ignored him.

Her mate was skilled in many things back then, but courting a female was not one of them. She still didn't know how he managed to mix nervousness and dignity in a way that actually came out so well. But it was perhaps the air of noble desperation that made her decide to go out with him. Still, she had to leave soon after he asked her out lest the expression on his face when she said yes make her burst out laughing.

"It was years later, when I had again earned the right to challenge one of the elite that I finally proposed."

The years that followed that first date were some of the most fun she had ever had, but the details of the day he proposed were scrambled like bad reception on a monitor, and everything after that was a painful blank. She knew she had bonded with him she just couldn't remember the ceremony. Every time she tried to remember anything following the day Dinobot proposed she got nothing but pain. Was this somehow Dinobot's fault? No, it would go against his honor to do anything like this. But if not him, then what was causing these blanks?

Something in Megatron's mind alerted him to Darksaber's attempts to retrieve the memories he had blocked. He could not overtly dissuade her from trying to unlock those memories lest that give her reason to try harder. Fortunately he had prepared for this. Deep within Darksaber's mind an apathy program activated, causing her to lose interest in those memories. This was a necessary precaution. He needed her to remember who she was and that she was angry at her mate, but if she remembered Megatron she might remember that he was the reason she was mad at Dinobot and thus her considerable anger would be redirected at him and he would lose what little control he had over his greatest weapon against the Maximals.

For the next week neither Dinobot nor his Vehicon mate would do anything but meditate and prepare for their upcoming duel with each other. So when the Maximals faced off against Megatron's two other new generals, the six wheeled purple tank Strika and the grey jet-like helicopter Obsidian, they were without their newest member. (For details of that encounter see the relevant episode of Beast Machines) When the week of preparation was over Dinobot made his way back to the surface with his fellow Maximals, those he had fought beside during the Beast Wars, serving as a silent escort. Before they emerged on the surface Dinobot turned towards his friends. "I thank you for coming with me but I must fight this battle alone."

"We understand old friend," said Optimus, "but Megatron won't hold to any code of honor. If he tries anything you'll need backup."

"And besides," added Rattrap, "we got front row seats to da biggest brawl on cybertron in years. Dere ain't no way I'm missin' dis." The rodent hefted a battered but functioning camera for emphasis."

"And who do you expect to win?" asked Dinobot, not at all surprised by his rival's behavior.

"Tough call lizard lips. You've taken out da entire Pred team back on prehistoric earth, but den again yer mate has to be at least yer equal an' she's seriously ticked at ya. Personally I tink da smart money is on her but I'm bettin' on ya pullin' a wildcard."

"I can assure you that you will not be disappointed." He turned to address all the Maximals again. "Regardless of the outcome, I want you to know that it has been an honor to fight alongside… most of you." Dinobot and Rattrap exchanged looks and smiled as if sharing a private joke before they all ascended to the surface.

They emerged in one of Cybertron's leisure areas. You could almost call it a city park if there was anything green in it. On the plus side they could see any Vehicons coming for a good distance around so a surprise attack would be difficult, but they were also clear targets with no cover and the one manhole as their only quick escape.

Rattrap whistled, "Man, dis has got ta be one of da most open places on da planet."

"Good," growled Dinobot. "Now to prepare for battle." With just a thought he summoned a surge of energy that changed him from Velociraptor into a form that combined the deadliest aspects of raptor and humanoid forms. With a hand, that now had a taloned thumb in addition to its three equally deadly fingers, he reached behind his back and with a flourish drew out the reformatted kattana that had once belonged to his mate.

As soon as Dinobot transformed the vehicons arrived with Darksaber and her stealth drones leading the way. For their sensors had detected his robot mode and she knew it was him. Once they were in range of his voice Dinobot raised his sword and shouted, "I Dinobot, after earning the right in combat, challenge Darksaber of the elite warriors to a duel in accordance with the rules of the arena set down by our Decepticon ancestors!"

Darksaber transformed and landed just outside blade reach, but before she could speak the big giant head that was Megatron floated over them and said, "Enough of this outdated nonsense. I command that these Maximals be destroyed once and for all." The other Vehicons moved to obey but Darksaber's drones turned on them and charged weapons forcing them to stop.

"You may do what you want after the duel," Darksaber said to Megatron without taking her glowing eyes off Dinobot, "but he has challenged me in accordance with the old ways and I cannot refuse him, nor can I allow anything to interfere with this duel." She gave her mate a bow, one of many earth gestures she had adopted, and said, "I accept your challenge warrior but I doubt your worth." This was a portion of the challenge ritual that was often unused except to inform new members or elite warriors who had been away from the arenas for awhile of the challenger's fighting history. Even then it was considered a slap in the face. "Who can vouch for the victories you claim?"

Optimus Primal stepped forward, "I, Optimus Primal, leader of the Maximals, vouch for him." Primal then gave a summary of Dinobot's heroic deeds during the Beast Wars. When he was finished Darksaber gave him a bow and turned back toward Dinobot.

"Your sponsor has proven that you are worthy of fighting me, now you must prove yourself against me." She gestured and her drones assumed a large dome formation around the area effectively cutting herself and the Maximals off from the Vehicons. She turned to the other Maximals.

"You must leave the arena now," Dinobot said to his friends.

"My drones will allow you to depart," Darksaber stated, "and to watch the battle, honor demands that the fight be witnessed, but if anyone on either side tries to interfere they will be destroyed."

"OK, no audience participation," said Rattrap as he made a beeline for the arena border opposite the Vehicon forces, but Optimus had one question for the noble warrior fem.

"What is to keep Megatron from attacking us once we're outside the arena?"

"What happens to you is none of my concern," she replied coldly.

"But it is of my concern," Dinobot stated just as coldly. "An honorable warrior cannot fight his private battles while his allies are under attack. If you are who you claim to be…

"And I am."

"You would assure me of a ceasefire until our fight is over so that we can fight on equal terms as true warriors."

Their eyes locked, her blazing hatred warred with his cold conviction until she turned toward Megatron. "You will declare a ceasefire until this fight is over," she stated. "My victory over him will demoralize them and make them easier to destroy. Besides, I'm sure you don't want a messy slaughter to distract you from Cybertron's last true arena battle."

If he still had hands Megatron would've rested his chin in one. As it was he just tilted his giant floating head in a bored manner. "Oh very well, we have a ceasefire until the fight ends. I guess I should enjoy this last bit of entertainment, but it better be worth it."

She turned to Primal, "satisfied?"

"Thank you," he said simply bowing his head respectfully before turning to join the Maximals on the other side of the arena barrior.

Once the great ape was safely on the other side Darksaber declared the rules, which were also shouted by a drone on either side of the arena area so that both Vehicon and Maximal forces understood what was going on and why. "This battle will be to the death. With no rests, no quarter asked none given. It will be strictly close combat for maximum display of skill. No flying or ranged attacks will be allowed."

"Agreed," said Dinobot his own voice also relayed through the drones.

"Yeah right," said Rattrap from the sidelines as he adjusted the focus of his video camera. "As soon as things get tough for her she'll fly up and start shooting from the air."

The blue and purple harpy eagle, silverbolt, glared at the rodent, "if she is who she says she is her honor will prevent her from breaking her own rules."

"Her pride will also keep her honest," said Primal. "She set the rules. If she breaks them before he does she'll look weak, and that would mar her victory."

"Shh," hissed the purple spotted Cheetor. "I think they're starting.

And indeed they were. It was customary for the combatants to do a display of individual skill before the fight proper. Darksaber started with a display that was part martial arts and part acrobatics. Twirling, blocking and striking with her sai as she moved with the fluid grace of a snake, finally ending in a combat stance with both blades pointing towards Dinobot.

Dinobot's demonstration of skill was not as acrobatic but no less impressive as he began to expertly swing his katanna. Moving faster and faster until it seemed to become a deadly barrier between him and Darksaber. Finally he too ended in a battle stance, the blade held in an overhead position with the point aimed at Darksaber. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized the katanna.

"You _dare_ face me with Sparksplitter, with my own blade?" she snarled as if the act were blasphemous.

"Sparksplitter was forged from parts of both my mate and myself. It was my wedding gift to her. If you are her then this blade will be returned to you, one way or the other," with that he attacked. She repelled his attack and struck with an attack of her own which he also repelled. They continued in that manner for hours. Taking and giving ground but neither one scoring an actual hit on the other.

"Man I thought I paid good money ta see a fight," whined Rattrap from behind his camera, "not dancin' with da swords."

"They do appear to be evenly matched," said Optimus, "but I don't think this can go on for much longer."

Indeed the combatants seemed to be tiring, but not fast enough for Obsidian who ordered on of his heli-drones to distract Dinobot with a blast of weapons fire. The blast went unnoticed by the combatants but not by the stealth drones in that area that reduced Obsidian's drone to scrap metal and then returned to their posts as if nothing happened, with the exception of one who kept a target lock on Obsidian. Finally Dinobot managed to throw Darksaber away from him but before she could resume her attack he rammed his blade point first into the metal ground of Cybertron and knelt before her with his head down, forcing her to stop with a puzzled and painful expression on her face. As if this scene was familiar to her but trying to remember why was giving her an almost crippling headache.

"What are you waiting for?!" Megatron bellowed. "His defenses are down! Finish him!"

"I cannot attack a kneeling opponent," she said flatly as if stating a commonly known law of physics.

At that moment Dinobot spoke. "I, Dinobot, Warrior of the Maximals and the last honorable Predacon, Have proven myself your equal and now ask for you to be my mate." He looked up with an expression that was equal parts pride and painful desperation. "For you are my spark. Without you I shall cease to function."

"Man and I thought Silverbolt's lines were corny," said the camera-rat. The others ignored him as they waited patiently for Darksaber's reply.

Darksaber's memories fought Megatron's mental block against them. Dinobot had made that same declaration the first time he had proposed, had looked at her with that same mix of desperation and pride. As a Vehicon she could not accept him, but as Darksaber she could not reject him. They were enemies, they were mates. She hated him, she loved him. She hated him because she loved him. He had left her behind on Cybertron. He had left her Because Megatron promised a way to return the Predacons to glory. She wanted to strangle him. That thought brought back memories of their honeymoon.

Overhead Megatron was trying to maintain his hold on her but it was like maintaining a sandcastle when the tide was coming in. Below him in the arena everyone watched as Darksaber staggered toward Dinobot, silently fighting herself every step of the way until she reached him and his sword. "I cannot be with you as a Vehicon but I can no longer be apart from you," as she finished this she pulled the Sparksplitter from the ground and placed it, point first, against her chest. "I return your spark to you my love." They both screamed as she drove the katanna through her own chest and carved out her spark.

Dinobot gently cradled the glowing sphere in one hand while he sheathed Sparksplitter with the other. It took a moment for both sides to realize what had happened. Then Megatron commanded that they all be destroyed but the stealth drones were still obeying their master's last command and the vehicon drones who tried to breach the barrier in their attempt to destroy both Dinobot and the Maximals on the other side were quickly destroyed.

"Holy slag on scrap," Rattrap swore as he put his camera away. "It looks like Dinobutt's marriage proposal just started a revolution."

"Those stealth drones are just following orders," said Silverbolt. "Once the other Vehicons start avoiding the arena we're sitting ducks."

"Then let's duck out of here," said Cheetor as he lead the way to the nearest available escape route.

Meanwhile, Dinobot had returned to his beast form and was quickly and carefully making his way to the sewer entrance within the arena with his mate's spark held gently within his jaws like a precious but fragile egg. In the confusion of the battle between drones his departure went unnoticed. Once in the sewers he made his way towards the Maximal base with as much speed as he dared. Arriving at the same time as his comrades he went to his mate's body and laid her spark gently in her lap before turning to Optimus.

"Is there anything you can do?" he asked the Maximal leader and mystic.

"I can try to reformat her," Optimus replied. "But I'm not sure it will work."

"Do it, please," the saurian almost begged as he laid his hand on hers. "I was a fool to leave her. I could not bear for her to leave me."

Optimus Primal reached out with his hand and the power granted him by the oracle, emitting an energy that engulfed both Darksaber and Dinobot. When that energy was spent Primal collapsed before two black raptors. Identical except the sleeping female of the pair had leathery wings instead of arms.

Dinobot gently nudged his mate awake.

"Dinobot," she said with a groan as she struggled to consciousness, "why do I feel like I'm the 'other guy' you should see after a fight?"

"Easy Darksaber," he replied. "You've been through a lot but we're together now. Everything's going to be fine."

Slowly her memories of recent events returned to her and she reached up to caress her mate's head with the taloned fingers of one wing, "You fought me to free me didn't you?"

"Yes my love, it seemed the only way."

"And you were victorious, as you always are when your mind and spirit are united." Her talons sank into his throat. "But if you ever leave me again I will hunt you down and slowly carve out your spark in the most painful way imaginable. Understand?" she finished sweetly.

"As always my love, you make your point irrefutably clear."

"Good," she released his throat and yawned. "I'll expect a full explanation of what the slag has happened since you left, but right now I need to rest," and with that she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. Quietly the Maximals left the room.

"Great, just what dis group need," Rattrap said sarcastically, "another lizard."

"For once rodent, we are in agreement," Dinobot said with a smirk. "And a truly beautiful one at that."

"Enough you two," said Optimus who was still tired from restoring Darksaber to her old body and reformatting her. "Dinobot, I'm going to go rest for awhile but when Darksaber wakes up come get me and I'll help you explain things to her. As for the rest of you, Megatron won't be happy about losing another general to our ranks. Be prepared for him to retaliate soon." With that he adjourned to his own chambers to rest.

On the surface of Cybertron Megatron watched as his Vehicons destroyed the last of the stealth drones and chuckled. The Maximals may think they have won this round but the lord of the Vehicons had anticipated this turn of events. Darksaber was still a Predacon and he would use her to destroy the Maximals once and for all.

**The End**

Just in case we don't continue this storyline here are bios of Dinobot and Darksaber.

**Name:** Dinobot

**Allegiance:** Maximal

**Function:** Front Line Combat Expert

**Alt. Mode:** Raptor

I am a Warrior. Let the Battle be joined. 

**Profile:** A former Predacon and one of the most formidable Maximals in the Beast Wars Dinobot was thought dead when he went down with the Decepticon ship the Nemesis during the final battle of the Beast Wars. He returned to Cybertron under the influence of the Vok with the intention of getting revenge on Megatron. It is uncertain what happened to the Vok after Dinobot was infected my the transformation virus but Dinobot seems to be free of them.

After being reformatted and discovering what Megatron had done to Cybertron and to his mate Darksaber, Dinobot swore that Cybertron would be free and that Megatron would pay for his crimes.

Dinobot's beast mode is a black Techno-organic Velociraptor with fiery red eyes. His robot mode retains this coloration and is a lethal combination of humanoid and raptor forms.

**Strength:** Dinobot is skilled in melee combat, stealth methods, berserker fighting and strategic planning. His Katanna Sparksplitter, is capable of absorbing energy from either energy blasts or from slicing into vehicon drones and either using it to reenergize Dinobot or discharging it in a wave attack, destroying all vehicons within range of the blast.

**Weakness: **Dinobot has a fierce temper and can sometimes be goaded into making a mistake, especially if it's Rattrap doing the goading.

**Name:** Darksaber

**Allegiance:** Maximal

**Function:** Stealth Combat

**Alt. Mode:** Winged Raptor

True victory must be won against a true warrior 

**Profile:** A former Predacon elite warrior Darksaber was transformed into a Vehicon general in response to the return of Dinobot. As both Dinobot's mate and the one who made him the warrior he is now Darksaber was to be the ultimate weapon against the Maximals. Unfortunately, though Megatron could block those memories that did not serve his purpose he was unable to remove her sense of honor so when she was challenged to a duel she had to fight honorably. This gave Dinobot the opportunity to override Megatron's control and restore her memories and feelings for him. She then extracted her own spark from her Vehicon body and after Dinobot brought her spark to her original body Optimus Primal reformatted her.

Her beast mode is a female version of Dinobot's in both form and coloration but with taloned leathery wings instead of arms. Her robot mode is also a winged female counterpart to Dinobot's but with the wings separate from her arms.

**Strength:** Darksaber became an elite warrior through her mastery of earth fighting styles and tactics. This combined with her marksmanship and flying skills makes her a formidable opponent.

Due to the unuseual circumstances surrounding her reformatting and the fact that Sparksplitter was originally forged from parts of both of them, Darksaber shares a strong connection with her mate Dinobot to the point where they can sense where each other is and can draw energy from one another and/or the sword.

Though she no longer has energy weapons her techno-organic robot mode provides her with claws that can generate a small electro magnetic pulse after being fired from her hands or wings.

**Weakness: **Despite her warrior skills she is still getting used to her new body and sometimes makes mistakes and over estimates her body's abilities or doesn't take into account her new body's needs such as food or bathroom requirements.


End file.
